Amaru
Background Amaru is a young girl who came from a village in the Land of Fire. When she was an infant, the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech was sealed into her to feed off the negative emotions of her surrounding villagers. Because of this, she became alone and shunned from social interaction with the people of her own village all her life like Naruto and Gaara. Later, she fell sick and was rescued by a kind doctor named Shinnō, who Amaru grew to idolize. After which, Amaru insisted for Shinnō to make her his student, to which he agreed. Plot overview After the infamous Sky Ninja decimated Konohagakure, Amaru arrived to aid in healing people alongside her sensei Shinnō. She quickly made it clear how much she admired her teacher. After helping with the injured, she and Shinnō were escorted back to their village by Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Upon arriving at the village, they discovered that it too was destroyed by the Sky Ninja. Horrified by the sight, Amaru accidentally triggered a trap that would have killed her had Shinnō not saved her at the cost of his own life. Wanting to make her sensei proud, Amaru joined Naruto in rescuing the villagers, which lead them to an old ruins that turned out to be the Sky Ninja's headquarters and mother ship. To Amaru's delight, she discovered that Shinnō was still alive. But her joy quickly turned to horror as Shinnō revealed that he was working with the Sky Ninja and that the kind man he appeared to be was a lie. He also revealed to have been the one who implanted the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech in her, so as to gather massive amounts of dark chakra. Falling into despair, she was given new hope from Naruto who convinced her that while Shinnō himself may have not believed in what he taught her, there is truth to valuing life. Amaru then went off to find and rescue Hinata and the villagers that were locked up. When the mother ship began crashing from the sky, Naruto forced her to join the villagers in a smaller ship, but she chose to jump after Naruto to be there for him for a change. They fell from the sky and they were saved by Jiraiya summoning Gamabunta to cushion their fall. Appearance Amaru is a girl who has long reddish-brown hair, though she kept it wrapped in her blue bandanna. The bandanna was her way of emulating her beloved teacher, Shinnō, but is different in color and is longer in the cloth's length. Before this, Amaru wore a blue head band, which did not cover up her long hair. After Shinnō's false death, Amaru was given his red bandanna, which she wore in place of her own, until Shinnō took it back and tore it to pieces. Amaru has blue eyes, and a mole under the left one. Amaru also wore a cyan-blue gi with a maroon vest over it, which covers her cleavages, blue shorts, and dark arm- and leg-bands. Overall, due to her dress-style covering up her cleavages and long hair, along with her tomboyish attitude, she was at first mistaken as a boy by Naruto. Hikari ochiru Soul Storm Amaru will appear during Andre and the others visit to the land of fire. Gallery vlcsnap1120126.png|Amaru's expression when Andre is about to depart from the leaf village NarutoShippuudenMovie2Amaru4b_400x2.gif|Amaru using the sora ninja's Winged Mechanical Device to catch up to Andre on the gummi ship in a desprate attempt to be with him